1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to poly(arylene sulfide) coating compositions, to articles coated with these compositions, and to methods of applying the compositions to a substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poly(arylene sulfide)s are well known for their high-temperature stability. The polymers are used to coat substrates by methods such as applying an aqueous slurry of the polymer to the substrate, removing the aqueous dispersion medium, and heating the coated substrate to cure the polymer. A problem encountered in this process is the formation of corrosion or rust on the surface of the substrate to be coated when the substrate is exposed to moisture and air during the coating process. The presence of rust can prevent the formation of a continuous, uniform cured coating which has no exposed substrate material. The applicant has found that uniform, smooth, non-pitted laminates can be prepared from poly(arylene sulfide) coating compositions which contain a corrosion-inhibiting agent.